In A Different Light
by leoslady4ever
Summary: Staying after closing time at the guild hadn't been in Lucy's plans for the night. Neither had cleaning the locker rooms, obvious considering her attire. And yet somehow, that was precisely what she found herself doing...well it's what she would have been doing if she hadn't discovered something far more fascinating in the men's locker room. M for a reason


_Well, here's another one-shot for you guys, one that showcases a couple I've only tried to write once (and nothing this...steamy). Still, I want you to know, I love them together. They'd be the cutest thing ever. Okay maybe not as cute as Gajeel and Lucy, but that is neither here nor there. The point is...they're awesome together! And so without further ado, I give you FreLu!_

* * *

 _Also, I don't own Fairy Tail. That incredible right belongs to **Hiro Mashima**._

* * *

 **In A Different Light**

It was just after closing at the guild when Lucy, armed with cleaning supplies from Mira, stalked into the men's changing room. Somehow, she'd been roped into cleaning duty by the guild's barmaid, and though Lucy was neither dressed for it nor excited about it, she would do her best because everyone needed a break. And none more than Mira. The woman was constantly serving all the members of Fairy Tail and rarely asked for assistance, so how could Lucy tell the silver-haired beauty no when Mira needed to leave early tonight. Still, it wasn't going to be easy, especially with the spiked heels and short skirt she'd worn today.

Sighing, she pushed through the door and promptly stopped dead in her tracks. There before her was a sight unlike any she'd ever had the privilege of laying eyes on.

No one was supposed to still be here other than Laxus upstairs. Everyone was supposed to be gone, and yet, there stood none other than Freed Justine, naked as a jay bird. But that wasn't what shocked her into absolute silence. It was the tiny curls surrounding his flaccid member that had her so stunned. Because while she'd never realized she'd even thought about it, she'd always assumed what was above was also beneath...and it very clearly wasn't.

She knew she was staring, couldn't actually help it in fact, but she simply could not relegate the almost average sight of his slightly tan pubic hair with the bright green locks on top of his head. And yet, the proof was there just between his legs.

Without thought, Lucy took a step forward, so focused on her surprising discovery that she didn't even hear the choked sound Freed made upon finding her there. She did however notice the thick sheet of fabric that fell over her view a moment later. And finally, as if a spell had been broken, she was free. Well, not so much actually as she now had to look a little further up. Mavis only knew what Freed's reaction would be.

Moments after he'd concealed his secret, their eyes met, and Lucy was stunned to find his cheeks lit with color. The stark red spread across his face, and she couldn't help but notice how alarmingly and adorably like a Christmas tree he looked.

A giggle shot from her mouth at the thought, and she immediately clapped a hand over her face, forcing it back down. She'd already been gawking at the man. No need to show herself as completely nuts.

"Lucy!" Freed finally gasped, his hand clutching rather desperately to the towel in front of his crotch. "What are you doing in here?"

The blonde blinked at him dumbly. What _was_ she doing in here? Then, the load in her arms shifted and it all came back to her. "Oh...I'm cleaning..."

"Can't that wait? I'm trying to get dressed!"

Lucy tipped her head and shrugged. "Kind of pointless now, isn't it? I've already seen...what you've got to offer, so to speak."

Freed gaped at her, the color returning to his barely pale cheeks. "What?" He sputtered, his words coming out more jumbled than Lucy had ever seen. "That's...I can't believe...I mean...that's highly in...inappropriate!"

A slight smile pulled at her lips, but once again she restrained herself. She didn't know why it was such a big deal to him. She'd already seen his junk. Not like she was going to suddenly be shocked by the sight now. Though if she was honest, the sheer size of him had surprised her. It was a wonder he didn't advertise it to the world with what he was packing in his pants.

And that was when it hit her, something so blatantly obvious, she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed before just then. His hair didn't match...top and bottom. They were two different colors, and that could only mean one thing. "Oh my God... you dye your hair!"

Why the revelation hit her in such a way, she didn't know. But now that it had, she couldn't find it in herself to let it go. Freed however looked as happy about her realization as a rat caught in a glue trap.

"T-That's none of your business!" He scowled, throwing his arms across his chest and giving her another uninhibited view of his mismatched downstairs.

Of their own accord, Lucy's eyes dropped once more, and she felt a sting of satisfaction when she spotted the barest of twitches in his rather impressive member. It appeared he appreciated her undivided attention a bit more than he was letting on.

Another undignified sound left his throat as he realized what he'd just done, and he hurried to cover himself back up, only he'd somehow managed to lose his grip on the towel. Almost as if by providence, the thick swath of cloth dropped to the floor, and for an instant, Freed just stared down at it like it had somehow betrayed him.

Quickly though, he scrambled to grab it again, his wild hands trying in vain to shield his nakedness from view, and finally, Lucy couldn't hold it in anymore. A short laugh burst from her mouth, and try as she might, she could no longer stop herself. Howl after howl flew from her mouth, and she doubled over, the cleaning agents in her hands dropping unceremoniously to the floor.

"It's not funny!" Freed muttered, his face flooding with heat once again. "Can't you just go? A man needs his privacy!"

Slowly, Lucy pulled her mirth back, forcing herself to bend down and pick up the bottles surrounding her feet. "I can't leave yet, Freed. I haven't cleaned," she argued, holding up a bottle of window cleaner. She eased around him, giving him no time to prepare himself, and caught a fine glimpse of his naked ass.

Her lip quirked, and Freed, realizing what she had just done, whirled around with a frown. "Why can't you wait until I'm done? I'll only be a moment!"

"If you'll only be a moment, then why are you still arguing with me? Just get dressed," she suggested, tossing him a wink as she added, "I won't peek...much."

Once more, Freed's eyes grew. "You...you can't be serious."

"Why not? I've seen the goodies, Freed," she explained, her smile growing on her face. If that shocked him, she was really about to rock his world. "And trust me, no girl in her right mind would be able to resist another look at that."

His face flared under her ballsy statement, and Lucy sighed as she found him staring at her in a mixture of abject horror and reluctant interest. And that interest, no matter how reluctant it might be, had her growing in confidence. "You know...I could always get naked too. Would that help?"

The words had both an effect she knew they'd have _and_ one she hadn't quite planned on. His eyes bulged in his head, which she'd expected, and then that cursed towel in front of his body gave another little jerk. She blinked down at his crotch and felt a smile climbing her face.

"N-No! Why on earthland would you think that would help?"

Lucy shrugged as she set down her supplies and faced him once more. "Well, you're naked, which doesn't bother me _at all_ let me tell you, but it's obvious you're uncomfortable with such a drastic difference in our level of covering. I just thought you'd feel more comfortable if we were on a more...equal footing."

"Of course not!"

He denied it vehemently, but the spark in his eyes and steadily growing tent in his groin region were telling a different story, a far more intriguing story. "Is that right?" she hummed, reaching up to the buttons at the top of her shirt. She flicked a couple open and watched his gaze shift downward. "I find that a bit hard to believe."

She could see the question in his expression, and she couldn't stop a grin as she laid out her facts for him. "You see...you say you don't want to see me naked, and yet," she paused, flicking open the next two buttons on her shirt and revealing the top of her lacy red bra. "You keep looking every time I undo a button."

Freed swallowed hard as she took another step towards him. "T-That's not true."

Lucy grinned at his pitiful attempt at hiding his interest and let her hands move down further on her shirt. Only three more to go. "Oh but that's not all," she cooed. "There's also the issue of you pointing at me."

"Pointing at you?" he asked, his brow wrinkling as he fought to keep up with her logic. "I'm not pointing at you."

"Oh but you are, Freed." She bit her lip as her eyes wandered down his body, her gaze lingering poignantly at the now prominent lift of his towel. "Quite proudly, I might add."

Lucy didn't quite know what had come over her, but something about his shyness had her inner vixen itching to tease him. He made it so easy! And if she was honest with herself - and she always was - she was incredibly turned on by it. His reaction to her was one she hadn't anticipated, but it was welcome nonetheless. After all, Freed was a gorgeous man, his body lean and toned without being overly bulky, and sweet stars, the hardware he was packing. Any woman in her position would be thinking naughty things.

"I..." Freed came to a stuttering halt as he glanced down and realized that he was in fact completely erect. "Oh my God...I...I'm so sorry."

But Lucy shook her head and laughed. "Don't be. That's..." She let her eyes touch on that part of his body once more and complimented, "Marvelous."

And she meant it. How could she not enjoy the sight of such a sexy man in a full state of arousal, and by her nonetheless? It was enticing.

Freed stood there in complete silence, his expression one of utter shock. "W-What...what are you saying?"

Slowly she eased her shirt from her shoulders and dropped it to the floor, loving the way he followed the motion with his eyes. "Maybe I'm saying you have a nice package," she mused, taking another step as she reached for the waistband of her skirt. "Or...maybe I'm asking you to share."

With that, she pushed her skirt over her hips and stepped out of it, leaving her standing there in nothing but her racy little red bra and panty set. She watched as hunger flashed in his eyes, and then just when she thought she'd broken him, he dropped his towel and muttered, "I love to share."

A slow grin crawled across her face at his response. She couldn't quite believe this was happening. She'd only come in here tonight as a favor for Mira, and now, she was about to get the ride of a lifetime. "I am so happy to hear you say that."

Licking her lips, she raised her hands to her chest and unhooked her bra, discarding it almost as quickly as she had her responsibilities. She stalked toward him in nothing but her heels and thong, relishing in the fire that seemed to come to life in his gaze.

She'd barely reached him when he suddenly grabbed her and spun her around, pushing her up against the wall behind him. His lips fell on hers with the fierceness of a wild man, his tongue spearing into her mouth with an aggression she hadn't known he was capable of, and she moaned as his fingers slipped under the edge of her panties and wrenched them down. She pushed at them, wriggling to shake them down her legs and pulled back with a curse as they hung up on her heels.

"Shit!"

Why the hell hadn't she taken the damn things off first? Her annoyance shifted almost immediately though when the offending fabric finally cleared her feet, and then she was diving back in. She kissed him hard, her desire for him fueling her impatience, and as if he recognized her desperation, he hoisted her up and spread her legs around his body. Lucy moaned as their skin met for the first time, and she could only throw back her head as he worked his way down her neck.

She'd never known he could be this way, all hot and demanding, but she couldn't deny she liked it. There was nothing like a man that knew exactly what to do in the sack...or against the closest wall as the case might be.

Tightening her legs around his waist, she ground herself over his hardened length. He felt so good, all that velvet hardness pressing up against her, but she wanted him inside of her. "C'mon Freed...give it to me."

His head shot up, his eyes wild, and he pushed off from the wall and carried her around the corner to the shower he'd obviously vacated not too long ago. He shoved her up against the wall of the shower stall, one hand holding her there and the other swiping haphazardly at the controls for the water. "You want it?"

"God yes..." Lucy gasped. She was certain she'd never wanted anything more.

His hand slipped beneath her leg, wrapping around his thick length and lining himself up with her entrance. He drew the moment out, letting her feel the heaviness of his body pressing in on hers, and then he thrust upwards. A breathless cry shot from her mouth as he filled her for the first time, and Lucy could only clutch at his shoulders with her hands as her sheath strained to accept him.

Sweet Mavis, the way he stretched her, the way he filled every inch of space inside her. She'd never had that before. For the first time in her life, she felt so completely full, and the sensation had her damn near on the edge of orgasm already.

Freed eased back, pulling from her body until only the very tip of him remained, and then he drove back up. "How's that?" he rasped, setting a slow and steady pace that had her eyes rolling back into her head. "That what you wanted?"

"Mhmm..."

Sliding his arms behind her back, he grabbed hold of her shoulders and pulled her down into his next thrust. "And that?"

Lucy gasped, the air she'd been able to gain after his initial penetration completely abandoning her in the wake of him plunging so deep, so hard. She arched into him, her hands diving into his wet hair and pulling his head in. She couldn't get enough, needed more and more, and as his tongue and cock pierced her, she felt the first stirrings of her climax. She whimpered into his kiss, the coil inside her turning and tightening with every stroke of his body.

It took only a handful of moments for it to hit, one well-placed plunge between her thighs sending her flying over that proverbial cliff. She reared back with a wail, her eyes squeezing shut as wave after wave of sensation shot through her shuddering form.

And still, he kept his pace, pushing and driving her higher until it felt like her orgasm would never end. She shook against him, gasping her way through the haze inside her only to have to adjust again as he took a step back. His hands skated down to her hips, pulling her lower body off the wall and changing the angle so he was driving up and over that fleshy spot just inside her her core.

"Oh God Freed!"

Lucy could scarcely breathe, let alone think. All she could do was feel as bolts of pleasure streaked their way throughout her body. Fire burst inside her, liquid heat sparking the flames into a raging inferno. Her back bowed as she met his quicker thrusts, and she felt a flash of pride when his expression darkened. He was feeling it. All the tension, all the pleasure he'd drowned her in...he was feeling it too, and if his grip on her hips was any indication, he wouldn't be too far behind her.

"Jesus Lucy..." Freed groaned, his eyes slamming shut and his breathing going ragged.

Lucy's body tensed at the gravely sound of her name crossing his lips. She'd never heard anything so hot before, couldn't ever remember a time when a man saying her name in the throes of passion had caused such intense feelings within her. Only Freed.

She couldn't seem to control herself, couldn't hold the sensations at bay. Already her core was pulsing with heat, her walls tightening with her impending end. She couldn't stop it...didn't want to because then she wouldn't see that look on his face.

The man was such an enigma most times, his face closing his emotions off from the rest of the world, but right now, he was completely open. Everything he felt was there for her to see - pleasure, anticipation, ecstasy. In that moment, he was beyond sexy, and all she wanted was the chance to see what happened when he finally let go.

Her insides fluttered at that thought, and she bit her lip as he plunged deep, their bodies coming together with a loud smack. The sensation was so profound that she nearly cried out, but knowing Laxus was still around, she tried to keep quiet.

Sweet Mavis, she tried, but it was too much.

His strokes lengthened, deepened, and before she knew it, her core was spasming harder than before. A shuddering gasp fell from her lips, and then with her back bowing, she screamed, the sound escaping before she could restrain herself.

A curse shot from Freed's mouth as Lucy clamped down on him, and then his rhythm disintegrated. His movements went wild, hip hips driving up between her legs like a man deprived. He was like she'd never seen him before, wholly unrestrained; all that hard won control of his demolished in the wake of her climax, and it was glorious.

The sight of him losing his cool so completely was all that she'd hoped it would be, and as he thrust his final time, she knew she had to see it again.

Freed gave a masculine grunt as his end took him, his normally soft and smooth voice morphing into a rough cadence that had Lucy shuddering once more. And then it was quiet save for the sound of their haggard breathing and the water spraying down upon them. Lucy blinked down at Freed in awe and felt something inside her shift.

There was something about him, something she hadn't expected that quickened parts low in her body. She wouldn't be able to resist coming to him again. She knew it.

Letting his head drop to the shower wall just above her shoulder, Freed sighed. "That was...unbelievable."

Lucy laughed softly, a happy sound that had him lifting his head. "You took the words right out of my mouth." She studied him for a time, then quirked a brow. "Who'd have known you had such a wild side to you?"

The green-haired man ducked his head just a little before meeting her eyes once more, a knowing smile on his lips. "And now, you have taken the words out of my mouth."

"Well..." she mused, her teeth pulling at the side of her lower lip as she considered her next words. She hoped he would understand what she was asking. Though they'd just now indulged in a rowdy bit of hot sex, she wasn't all that certain he'd be interested in continuing said sex in the future. "Now that you know..."

Freed laughed, a faint smirk touching his mouth as he shook his head and leaned in. "Now that I know," he hummed, dropping a light kiss on her lips. "I just might have to call on you again."

His response had Lucy giggling in both happiness, that he too was interested in trying this again, and amusement, that he'd made it sound like he'd instigated the whole thing. "Again?" Lucy reached out, brushing wet strands of hair from his face. "I'm pretty sure I was the one doing the calling tonight."

"Hmm...I do believe you're correct." He took a step back, letting Lucy down onto her feet as he pondered her statement, and then a sly smile lit his face. "I distinctly remember you calling my name a few times just now."

Lucy gaped at him for all of ten seconds, and then he laughed, a deep, throaty sound that pulled her own lips into a grin. Then she shrugged unapologetically. The man was right; he'd done one hell of a job getting her off. Why argue? "I won't deny a certain...vocalization."

"Then I won't deny a certain...captivation." Their eyes locked, and Lucy felt that same heat stirring in her belly as he raised a hand to her cheek. Slowly his fingers slid over her slick skin, his thumb brushing across her lips as he passed over her chin and down her neck. He stopped short of her chest, his index finger trailing over her collar bone. "Perhaps you would like to visit my home some time."

The air stalling in her lungs, Lucy nodded. "Now?" The word just came out, the desire flaring up inside at his simple touch making it hard for her to school her tongue. "I'm sorry." She shook her head, pink flooding her cheeks. "That was...abrupt."

Freed chuckled. "I think that's a rather fabulous idea. Why don't you get dressed, and I'll go tell Laxus we're leaving."

Lucy went rigid, remembering the other occupant of the guild. Of course, he would be a dragon slayer, quite capable of hearing every single sound she'd just made down here. There was no way he wouldn't know what they'd been doing. "Oh no..."

"He won't care," Freed said, his tone full of mirth.

"Well, I do!" Lucy protested, still sporting a blush at someone else knowing everything about the sex they'd just had. "He..." She squirmed, feeling bashful all of a sudden. "He doesn't just know we had sex. He'll _know_ we had sex...and everything."

Her green-haired lover laughed, pulling her from the shower and pressing her clothes into he hands. "It'll be fine. Besides I'm fairly certain all of the dragon slayers will know of our activities tomorrow."

She stared at him aghast. "You think Laxus will tell them?"

"No, of course not," Freed chuckled, pulling on his pants as Lucy continued to stand there naked. "But they'll easily be able to detect your scent on my body and mine on yours."

"Oh...you're right."

The man smiled at her absentminded look, then prodded her. "Lucy?" He waited for her to lift her gaze to his, then reminded, "Your clothes?"

She glanced down. "Oh right. I'll only be a minute."

* * *

Freed exited the locker room with a wide grin on his face. This evening, which had started out so ordinarily, had certainly gone in a very different, very interesting direction. It was one he'd never have expected and couldn't have anticipated in even his wildest dreams, and while he was most definitely grateful for the experience, he still found himself mostly questioning his sanity. This was Lucy after all. He'd always been of the opinion that she scarcely even knew he existed, so to find that she was attracted to him quite simply blew his mind.

The whole thing had been rather sudden, their behavior probably bordering on scandalous, but he couldn't regret it. He'd had an incredible time with her, more than he'd ever had with any other woman. He had always been cautious about his bed mates, always chosen outside of the guild to avoid entanglements that could prove tricky when things inevitably ended. But somehow, he hadn't feared that with Lucy. Granted, there hadn't been much time to even consider such a thing between her gaze lingering over what he carried beneath the belt and her shedding her clothing right in front of him.

Then again, he felt certain even with a few extra minutes, the outcome would have been the same. What man in his right man would resist such a glorious female?

And now, she was joining him at his house, where - if he'd read the situation correctly - they'd be partaking in another round of spine tingling sex. He could already envision it, his hands slowly divesting her of her clothes, his fingers tracing over every inch of her delightful form, his lips caressing her supple flesh.

A smile slide across his face as he pictured her spread before him on his bed, her gorgeous body on display just for him. She would touch him, moan for him, call out his name in the height of her passion, and he would revel in it. He would fulfill her every desire, awake her body to pleasure she'd never known. And then, when she was sure she could handle no more, he would send her flying over the edge, that sweet spot inside her body igniting with a fire the likes of which she'd never experienced.

She would crave him. He would make sure of it.

"Yo Freed..." A voice called out to him, breaking him free of his imaginings. "You all done tappin' that ass?"

Freed looked up at his friend, finding a broad smirk planted firmly on his face, and frowned. "Don't be ridiculous, Laxus. A real man doesn't 'tap ass' as you so eloquently put it." He sniffed as if he was insulted, deciding it was the perfect time to mess with the hulking man standing before him. After all, Laxus couldn't help overhearing certain things, but the blonde man had taken something personal and chosen to tease Freed about it. And that made him fair game. "I can't believe you would even suggest such a thing. This is Lucy we're talking about, you know."

All at once, Laxus' expression fell, shifting uncomfortably with chagrin. "I'm sorry Freed. I honestly didn't mean-"

Crossing his arms in his leader's usual fashion, Freed lifted his nose, affecting a smirk of his own. "It was quite obvious, had you only listened, that I was _tearin_ ' that ass up."

* * *

 ** _A/N: So, let me know what you thought! I do so love to hear from you all! And just so you know, I read everything word you guys write to me, whether it's a PM, a review, or even a guest review. I may not always respond, but it isn't because I don't care. I just stay so busy lately that I'm trying to devote my extra time to writing stories. I hope you won't fault me too much for that 3 Loves!_**

* * *

 ** _Also, I'd like to mention that I've been made aware of something really fun that is coming up. Just around the corner really. The second week of June, there will be a FT Side Characters Week. We've all heard of pairing weeks with NaLu, GaLu, Jerza, Gruvia, etc. But this is the first I've ever heard of a Side Character's Week. And I thought! Oh how cool!_**

 ** _Now, with my schedule, I may not be able to contribute much, but I'm going to try. And if you'd like to get in on this too, please do so! I'd love to see loads of new stories hit FF of our favorite side characters for Fairy Tail. They deserve love too!_**

 ** _Anyway, here's the prompt list:_**

 ** _Day 1 (June 8th): magic_**

 ** _Day 2 (June 9th): laughter_**

 ** _Day 3 (June 10th): lessons learned the hard way_**

 ** _Day 4 (June 11th): favorites_**

 ** _Day 5 (June 12th): the best day_**

 ** _Day 6 (June 13th): lucky charm_**

 ** _Day 7 (June 14th): friends_**

 ** _If you have any other questions, please refer to aeselyn on this site, who informed me about this in the first place :D_**


End file.
